


Listen to Your Heartbeat (I Just Wanna Be With You)

by ChattonKat



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, blight parents don't suck? nah they just don't exist, eventual lumity (don't worry), i put characters in order of appearance, like you draw on your skin and it shows up on your soulmate too, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChattonKat/pseuds/ChattonKat
Summary: Ah, yes, yet another soulmate au.Title: Be With you- Mondays, Lucy
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love when cramps force you awake at 3am.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this lil thing I cooked up while unable to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Amity and Willow are still friends, disregarding the memory seen in Understanding Willow.  
> Blight parents don't exist.  
> Luz hasn't found the isles yet, but she will soon ;3

Amity sighed as she watched the tiny lines slowly appear on her skin. This was her favorite part of the day, when her soulmate would doodle on their arm.

"Wow, Am," Willow said softly, "Your soulmate is such a good artist!"

"Thanks Willow." Amity replied, not taking her eyes off of her left arm. She now realizes that the shapes on her arm are very small stars, arranged to form a heart shape. _Cute,_ Amity thought. "Willow, who do you think it is? I don't think anyone else at school draws on themselves like this."

Willow thought for a moment, then spoke in the same soft tone as before. "What if... they're not someone at school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Augustus is always talking about humans. What if it's a human?"

Amity thought about this for a moment. "Maybe, but what if I never meet them? We don't have a way to get to the human realm, and the humans probably don't have a way here."

"Yet."

"Yet." Amity agrees, "If my soulmate really is a human, I hope they find their way here. I want to meet them someday."

"I'm sure you will, Am." Willow smiled, "You don't give up once you set your mind to something."

"Thanks Willow."

The girls continued to watch the carefully drawn little stars appear on Amity's arm. After a moment, Willow had an idea.

"Am, what if you wrote something back?"

"What?"

"Write something back! Tell them your name, compliment their artwork, anything! Haven't you written anything to them?"

Amity shook her head, and flopped back onto her bed with a huff. "What would I say? 'Hi, i'm your soulmate, and I think you draw really well'? They'd think they're going crazy."

Willow sighed. "Just... start with a compliment. 'Your drawings are cute' or something like that."

"..."

"Hand me a pen?"

She passed one over silently, expectantly.

"I'm going, I'm going."

In careful, neat handwriting, Amity wrote 'your drawings are beautiful' below where the stars were still appearing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Soulmates didn't exist. Everyone knew that. So when 'your drawings are beautiful' appeared in small, neat letters on Luz's arm, she was confused, to say the least.

"What...?" she whispered to herself. "How...?"

Luz ultimately decided to just write a response on her arm. Even if she was losing her mind, at least whoever was complimenting her (if there was someone complimenting her) knew she appreciated it.

'Thanks. I'm Luz. What's your name?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmyes ~background~


	2. Author's note (1)

I'M SORRY FOR JUST LETTING THIS FIC/AU DIE, IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION. 

I promise I'm working on another chapter, but it may take a while due to writer's block and school. I have ideas, but turning them into comprehensible sentences is going to take some time. 

Again, I'm so sorry, I'll try to update soon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: PLS DONT GET EXCITED I JUST FIXED A SPELLING ERROR IN THE PROLOGUE
> 
> I'm currently working on ch1! It should be out by next week (hopefully)!


	3. Chapter 1: Fated Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made as soulmates meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Episode one but gayer" -me, referring to this chapter in a Discord server
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Luz stumbled through the glowing door with a small yelp. Looking up, she realized she was in a strange world, nothing like Earth. Strange monsters and pointy-eared people were everywhere, and everyone could do _magic_ by drawing glowing circles midair with a finger.

"Woah..."

A faint humming sound broke Luz out of her thoughts. She spun around to see the door... folding? It became a briefcase with a large yellow eye on the front, much like the eye on the front of the door. Luz scrambled backwards and tripped, tumbling head over heels into the middle of a busy street. She was nearly trampled twice before a voice called out to her.

”Ya gonna get up or ya gonna continue to get walked all over?”

Luz looked up to see a girl, about her age, with short minty hair that faded at the roots to reveal a warm chestnut brown underneath. She had pointy ears like all the other humanoids here, and a small ( _and cute_ , Luz’s brain helpfully supplied) smile on her lips, and _**holy fuck she was coming closer.**_ She held out a hand, and Luz gratefully took it and stood. “Anyway,” the girl said. “I’m Amity. Nice to meet you.”

Luz froze. _Amity?_ Her supposed soulmate Amity? Out of all the other worlds she could've tripped into, did it have to be the one where her _soulmate_ lives? (Yes, yes it did, sorry Luz. -author)

Luz realized Amity was still staring at her, likely waiting for her to introduce herself. "Oh, I, uh, I'm Luz. Nice to meet you too."

Wide-eyed, Amity began to search her pockets for a pen. Pulling one out, she uncapped it and scribbled a tiny flower on her arm. Luz was, admittedly, a little confused, until Amity gestured to her arm. They watched the same little doodle appear on Luz, then looked to each other in shock.

" _Luz?_ " " _Amity?_ "

They stared at each other for another moment, before Luz broke into a fit of laugher and scooped Amity into the biggest hug ever. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you! It's like a dream come true!" she giggled. After one final squeeze, she set Amity down and peered at her closely. "You're so much shorter than I expected."

"Wh- huh?"

Luz backtracked quickly. "It- it's not a bad thing! I just kinda got a tall, badass vibe from you, y'know? Short is much cuter though, I like it."

Amity turned bright red and sputtered out a thanks before Luz hugged her again. This time, though, Amity returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmm short chapter but I wanted to at least give y'all somethin today.
> 
> I do have a Spotify playlist of animatic/fic ideas, so here is a lovely little link to that: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4KO8P8NwslNt2pJkahZ7P4?si=USYfPnEwQ7aVSbpcodONzQ  
> (I update the playlist quite often, so I guess keep an eye open for songfics by me?)
> 
> OH AND ALSO I'm making a playlist for this fic, so (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ONE MORE THING BEFORE YOU GO Discord server if y'all wanna talk to me (and see my WIPs so you know I'm still writing): https://discord.gg/DhEXes8Vtn

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: @chatton.kat  
> Twitter: @chattonkat   
> Discord: @ChattonKat#4546


End file.
